


Parallel (Dialogue-Only Story)

by LazuriteParallel77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Humorous Ending, My First AO3 Post, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuriteParallel77/pseuds/LazuriteParallel77
Summary: The protagonist has a conversation with a self proclaimed thief king’s ghost about her rathernon paradigmatic ideals and views on life.





	Parallel (Dialogue-Only Story)

**Author's Note:**

> This my first dialogue-only work as well as my first work to be posted on here. Please don't be too harsh. Half of it literally came to me in the shower and the other half I wrote after midnight.

"No matter how often good wins, evil will still exist because that is how it has always been.  
Good and evil are the same. To be rid of one is to be rid of the other, To be rid of both exists nothing." 

"That’s an awfully grim ideal."

"It’s an old one, not accepted in this age."

"Not accepted when I was still known as Thief King either, so why do you believe it."

"I carried my ancestor's war from an early age. And fate has set for me to carry far more. I’m not the type to claim I change fate when I can't but even fate’s plan will not stop my life from being lived."

"I see, well I must admit your view appeals to one who fate set to fall."

"One set to fall can still rise just as one set to rise can fall. i mean look at you, here you are despite what fate determined as your end."

"Maybe I just have a worse path that fate has decided to set me on."

"I don’t believe there is a path left for one such as you to take that is worse only one better."

"Why not, with how little people understand each other I don’t see the possibility of a better path than destruction."

"I don’t remember who or why but someone said these words to me 'One day, people will come together but it won’t just be “some other place” or “some other time” in the future.'  
It's a more optimistic ideal but one that I think it still suits my rather grim one and it’s why I see a better path for you."

"You really think such paradoxical concepts can coexist with each other."

"Yes I do. After all the world we’ve come to live in is a similar manner."

"Really? Care to enlighten me just how you see the world."

"I think… It's full of hypocrites.  
Those born with everything but can’t bare to lose anything. Those who just survive but don’t want to life even though they can. Those who claim to want to save others when  
they’d never carried a burden of their own. Those who left their problems to be inherited by their successors and yet said it was their fault.  
But even with all the hypocrites there are, there are still genuine people, who save others even though they suffered themselves. Who fight for their ideals even having been tossed aside by others.  
Those of us not given up living. Those kind of people still exist.  
To me the world world is both hypocrisy and sincerity being parallel to each other. To me It's a beautiful but cruel world."

"Hmm. Just like I said, paradoxical, but I can see where you’re coming from saying its parallel. If there's anything about life I can say for certain I’ve learned it’s that it’s rather contradictory. So I suppose I can accept your ideals regardless of what I think."

"Well, I don’t see why not. After all you and I are rather alike Mr. Thief King Ghost."

"Honestly I’m surprised how long you managed to hold a serious conversation before you became annoying again."

"I’m annoying? In case you’ve forgotten you’re the one that’s an inconvenience to me even if just a minor one. After all I’m the one stuck with you Mr. Thief King Ghost."

"I'm stuck with you too. And stop calling me that!"

"Sorry… but no. HeHe"

**Author's Note:**

> THE END.  
> I hope you guys liked it let me know what you think.


End file.
